fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sledge
"I will get those Energems, even if it takes me... Forever!" -Sledge to the Dino Charge rangers Character History In Wild Knights Wild Knights: Seen in the monster stadium. Getting Crafty: He goes to space, presuming he will return later. The Return of the True Emperor: He is seen at Butterdie's arrival, and begs for his forgiveness upon killing Arcanon, Singe, Screech, and Conductro aside Snide and his crew. He was spared, but immediately began plotting against Butterdie and his crew. The Guardians of Youth: He made a plan with his shipmates and was almost caught by Butterdie's monsters. Was not seen afterwards. Total Recall: Finished his planning, and started it behind Butterdie's back. A Lesson to Remember: He begins his plot against Butterdie, and explains it to Snide to assist him. Snide agrees, and they begin the plot. Bad to the Bone: He is betrayed by Snide and the episode ends on that note. Sledge Surrenders: Fury, Poisandra, Wrench and Curio are his only remaining loyalties, Snide mocks him for his pathetic plan, and Sledge asks him why he's doing what he's doing. He originally thought Snide lost his memory upon revival, but he reveals that he planned the whole thing out. He acted as if nothing happened, and the entire time pledged his loyalty to Butterdie and Arcanon. Arcanon, Singe, Doomwing, Screech, Conductro, many monsters, Vivix and Spikeballs, and a monster revealed to be Snide's partner, and the ancestor of Goldar. Sledge and his minions are cornered, and Sledge, doing the right thing in his love for Poisandra and his minions, tells them to work for Butterdie. Poisandra refuses, to which, Sledge surrenders his life to Butterdie's crew. Fury, Wrench, and Curio, in shock, at that point learned a valuable lesson. Poisandra also did, but on her knees, crying, Sledge is taken to solitary confinement by Singe, Doomwing, Goldwing, and Snide. Arcanon later visits him and mocks him for his foolishness and betrayal. Poisandra comes to him in tears, and tells him she loves him with all her monster heart, Sledge responds that he loves her too, they kiss, and she walks away. Fury approaches Poisandra, and puts his arm on her shoulder. Poisandra doesn't respond but simply keeps crying and hugs Fury. Fury looks at Sledge in his cell, and nods to Fury, implying he wants him to protect Poisandra. Fury walks away, Poisandra still clinging to him. Fury confronts Arcanon and demands to know why he's as cruel as he is. Arcanon only stares and growls at Fury. Fury looks at Poisandra, while she's whimpering, and simply walks away with her. Fury promises Poisandra that she'll have Sledge back, if it's the last thing he does. Poisandra responds by apologizing to him for her rude behavior, the screen puts a close-up on Fury's face, and he whispers he's also sorry, and he continues to let Poisandra cling to him, in utter trauma. None of them are seen the rest of the episode. Creator of Evil: He is seen watching Poisandra, continuing to cling to Fury. He sits in solitary confinement, practically weeping. It is seen that some kind of ghost is in the corner of the cell. It's Heckyl. He claims that he is there in spirit. Sledge is in shock, and asks what he's doing there. Heckyl responds that he too was once in this cell, and that he couldn't stand it himself. Sledge scoffs and states that if Heckyl is going to mock him he might as well then. Heckyl responds that he won't. They have a conversation, and in the end, Heckyl says inspiring words to him. "Evil cannot love, only hate. Are you evil? Because you take quite an interest in Poisandra and your crew". Sledge states that he's selfish, and Poisandra would never forgive him for it, to which, Heckyl exposes that. Heckyl says that the way she cried for him was only at itself love, and mistakes are made. He puts his hand on his shoulder pad, and says one more thing to him before disappeared into thin air: "You aren't evil, Sledge. Arcanon is, Butterdie is, Snide is. You aren't. Your spouse is not evil. Fury isn't, he's taking care of Poisandra. Wrench can only be seen as your loyal servant, not one who will choose a path against yours. And Curio is a friendly little rascal, friends with your spouse. I'm you, Sledge. Please, remember that, and you will in the end be set free. Evil NEVER wins." Sledge sits in his cell, looking up at the ceiling, and thanks Heckyl. He is not seen for a long period of time. Over the Rainbow: He was seen in his ship, alone. Extinction of Humanity: It is revealed he eventually escaped his cell. Ultimate Showdown: He finds Poisandra and Curio, and questions to where Fury and Wrench are. Poisandra begins to sob, and he is deeply upset with the fact they are still in the business of evil. Destruction of Earth: He is with Poisandra and Curio for what he thinks are his final moments. The End of the Universe: He was purified after Morale's defeat. He got married to Poisandra as a human. In Shogun Force Empirus Unsealed: To everyone's surprise, he returns as a human upon being wed to Poisandra. Master of the Darkness: He, able to change into monster form at this point, assists the rangers in defeating Empirus. Poisandra later reveals to him she's pregnant. The rangers congratulate him. In his last moments in the finale, he is seen apologizing to the Dino Charge rangers for his previous crimes, and asks for a new start. Tyler agrees, and they shake hands, to the first time, he smiles. Appearances Wild Knights # Wild Knights # Getting Crafty 23. The Armada Strikes Back 38. The Return of the True Emperor 39. The Guardians of Youth 40. Total Recall 47. A Lesson to Remember 48. Bad to the Bone 49. Sledge Surrenders 50. Creator of Evil (essential beginning of good) 73. Over the Rainbow 76. The Takeover 77. Extinction of Humanity 78. Ultimate Showdown 79. Destruction of Earth (essential end of evil) 80. The End of the Universe (purification) Shogun Force 36. Empirus Unsealed 38. The Worms Take Over 40. Master of the DarknessCategory:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Prisoners Category:Turned Good